Les bons conseils de Sirius Black
by Colibrii
Summary: James va rencontrer pour la première fois la famille de Lily. Voulant donner bonne impression, il demande conseil à son meilleur ami. Heureusement pour lui, Sirius est toujours prêt à lui rendre service.


.

 **Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du projet de la Black Company, Siriously Awesome sur le forum HPF. On devait piocher une qualité de loupiot ainsi qu'une époque.**  
 **Je tenais à remercier Princesse pour son aide et sa diligence.**  
 **Comme toujours, l'Univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche pas un centime sur mes écrits.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Couché sur son ancien lit, les yeux fixés sur le baldaquin, Sirius attendait que James se décide enfin à sortir de la salle de bains, dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis près d'une demi-heure.

— Patmol ! appela ce dernier pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes.

Sirius retint difficilement un sourire amusé avant de demander d'une voix las :

— Oui Cornedrue ?  
— Tu es sûr que Paul ne t'a pas raconté des bobards ?  
— Tu peux me dire pourquoi il me raconterait des bobards comme tu dis ?  
— Je ne sais pas. Lily est…

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna en même temps que James :

— Lily est parfaite.

James et Sirius s'étaient rencontrés lors de leur premier voyage vers Poudlard six ans plus tôt et ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis. Ils avaient tout partagé ensemble, le même dortoir, la même bande de potes, les mêmes cours, les mêmes délires, les mêmes ennemis ; tout excepté la fascination de James pour Lily Evans, une fille de leur maison. James avait le béguin pour elle depuis la quatrième année et n'avait cessé pendant près de trois ans d'essayer de l'inviter à un rendez-vous. Les refus s'étaient succédé les uns après les autres et Sirius avait espéré secrètement que cette stupide amourette finisse par devenir de l'histoire ancienne, espoir qui avait fini par se révéler vain. Ils étaient en septième année, James était toujours amoureux d'Evans et se préparait même à rencontrer la famille de Lily pour la première fois.

— James ? appela Sirius en se redressant sur le lit.

Le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ils avaient beaucoup poussé durant l'été et malgré l'insistance de Mrs Potter, Sirius avait décidé de les garder longs.

— J'arrive, répliqua James.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et James apparut dans l'encadrement. Il portait un jean pattes d'éléphant ainsi qu'une sorte de t-shirt blanc avec des rayures bleues horizontales.

— Alors ? questionna-t-il.  
— C'est très bien, James, répliqua Sirius. Tu ressembles à un vrai moldu.

Il n'était pas difficile pour Sirius de mentir ; faire partie d'une famille comme la sienne lui donnait au moins cette particularité.

— N'oublie pas les chaussures, Cornedrue, dit-il en les lui pointant.  
— Elles m'ont l'air un peu grandes, remarqua James en les regardant d'une manière septique.  
— Paul m'a dit que c'était à la dernière mode chez les moldus.  
— Ok, soupira James avant de les enfiler

Les chaussures étaient noires et démesurément grandes. Sirius croyait se souvenir que le vendeur, auquel il les avait achetées, les appelait « chaussures de clown ». Le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un clown mais il était par contre persuadé que James aurait l'air ridicule avec ce genre de souliers aux pieds.

— Alors ?  
— C'est bizarre mais pas inconfortable, répondit James en faisant quelques pas. Tu crois que je vais leur faire bonne impression ?  
— Certain, rétorqua Sirius. Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure déjà ?  
— Dix-huit heures. On descend ? proposa-t-il.

Sirius hocha la tête avant de suivre James au rez-de-chaussée. Les Potter vivaient dans une grande maison mais contrairement à Grimmaurd, Sirius l'avait toujours trouvée accueillante.

— Tu es prêt ? demanda la mère de James en venant vers lui.

Sirius ne put manquer le regard interloqué qu'elle lança à son fils.

— Comment tu me trouves ? demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même. C'est Sirius qui m'a offert les chaussures. Paul lui a dit qu'elles étaient très à la mode chez les moldus, ajouta-t-il en voyant la manière dont elle le fixait.  
— Je savais les moldus originaux mais je ne…. Enfin, la coupe de ce haut est intéressante, remarqua-t-elle.  
— Sirius m'a dit que les moldus en portait à la tévélivion, expliqua James.  
— Télévision, le reprit-il mécaniquement.

Depuis qu'il vivait seul, Sirius s'était intéressé aux technologies moldues et avait pu suivre le championnat d'Angleterre de Football l'été précédent. Contrairement à ses voisins dont il avait entendu, plus d'une fois, les hurlements d'encouragement à travers la cloison de son appartement, ce sport ne l'avait pas passionné et était rapidement devenu un lointain souvenir. Cela aurait pu rester ainsi si James et lui n'étaient pas tombés sur une boutique de vêtements dans laquelle étaient vendus les T-shirt des équipes en lice. Sirius avait assuré à James que les moldus adoraient ce sport et qu'il serait plus facilement intégré en le portant. En soit ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais Sirius avait omis de préciser à son meilleur ami que ce vêtement était plus l'apanage des pubs que des dîners familiaux.

— J'y vais Maman. Sirius ! Je te tiens au courant, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.  
— Tu n'as pas oublié les œufs de Pâques, mon farfadet ?  
— Maman ! s'écria-t-il.

Sirius savait qu'il n'aimait pas quand sa mère utilisait son surnom d'enfance.

— Ils sont là, ajouta-t-il en tapotant son sac en bandoulière.  
— Fais attention dans le Magicobus, qu'ils ne finissent pas écrasés, lui conseilla sa mère.  
— Ne t'en fais pas Maman. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! lança-t-il avant de sortir.

Sur le seuil de la porte, Mrs Potter et Sirius suivirent leur fils et meilleur ami du regard alors qu'il tentait de marcher du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses chaussures ridiculement trop grandes.

— Tu es sûr que les moldus portent ce genre de souliers, Sirius ? demanda Mrs Potter.

Sirius ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire malicieux face à la question d'Euphemia Potter.

— Sirius ? Vraiment ? soupira-t-elle. J'imagine que le haut non plus n'est pas à la dernière mode.  
— Disons que ça dépend du lieu où il compte se rendre, répliqua Sirius alors que le Magicobus disparaissait.

Mrs Potter leva les yeux au ciel. Les blagues que pouvaient se faire son fils et le meilleur ami de ce dernier avaient fini par devenir habituelles et plus rien ne l'étonnait. Toutefois, elle espérait pour James que Mr et Mrs Evans aient plus le sens de l'humour que leur fille.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à aller lire les autres textes de The Black Company.**  
 **La qualité, sur laquelle j'ai dû écrire, était blagueur/joueur et l'histoire se passait à l'époque des Maraudeurs.**

 **J'espère avoir bien retranscrit cette qualité et que cet OS vous a plu !**


End file.
